The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows
by ElectricCherryBlossom
Summary: Fuu has a secret and Mugen wants to figure out what it is.mugen
1. A Little Secret

The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

Author: SmoothEletricFunk

Chapter One: a little secret

It was raining heavily and the sky looked like it had hell to pay. Unfortunally, Mugen and Fuu were the recipients of this misfortune so, they were forced to run thru the a dark heavily wooded forest to find shelter. Not only were Mugen and Fuu angry that they had to be in the rain but, Jin had also abandoned them taking all their money in the process. He left with some women he didn't even know. Now being stuck with useless Fuu this made Mugen's hatred for Jin run deeper. It made Mugen want to kill him. Not because he hated Fuu but, because he was starting to feel things for her that he never know he could feel for Fuu, let alone anyone else. 'Man, I need some time to myself' thought Mugen as he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Fuu, who was having trouble keeping up with him and also not paying attention to where she was going, slammed right into Mugen causing then to fall over in an akward position. Fuu landing on top of Mugen in a very suggestive position. Mugen laying on the ground and Fuu on top straddling his hips . Mugen looked at Fuu whose face was flustered from being in their current position and due to running. This made Mugen's heart race and he was starting to develop certain problems from Fuu being on top of him soaking wet and straddling his hips. So, he stood up abruptly causing Fuu to fall into a puddle behind her. "YOU BAKA!" Yelled Fuu. Mugen put his hand out to help her and replied " WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A DAMN CLUTZ MABY YOU WOULDN'T HAVE RUN INTO ME!" This comment made Fuu very angry and just as she was about to slap him she looked into his eyes. He looked different like he is having an inner battle with himself but, she saw something else in his eyes, she saw desire, desire for her? ' No way!' thought Fuu. Her thoughts were interrupted when Mugen said " I'm going ahead to find shelter" Fuu glared at him and rolled her eyes and said " fine wha-" but, Mugen was gone before she could finish her sentence .

Fuu was alone so she decided to walk. She needed to think about thinks. Things like Mugen and the way he looked at her, she had never been looked at with so much passion is scared her and flattered her at the same time. She blushed. Fuu's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a twig snap. Fuu turned around and yelled "SHOW YOURSELVES" she was shocked that about 50 men dressed in Gold robes that said "The Yakuza " on the back. All the men had their swords drawn and ready to attack when one of the men said "hey honey, you come with us and we'll show you a good time " after he said that all the men started laughing. Now normally Fuu would have run off yelling for help, but she was tiard of these Yakuza freaks, so she was going to have some fun. Fuu looked at the men and smirked seductively as she pulled out her sword " then lets have fun boys"


	2. YOUR SO HOT!

SmoothEletricFunk

Chapter2: You're SO HOT!

The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

Last Chapter

Fuu smirked suductivly as she pulled out her sword "then lets have fun boys"

Chapter 2: YOU'RE SO HOT!

"Stupid Bitch" muttered Mugen with anger. How could he feel that way about Fuu! " Maby it's because I haven't had sexin a while" then Mugen thought about this for a moment. " Yeah that must be it!" then Mugen heard a voice that sounded like Fuu yelling " baka" muttered Mugen as he ran down the path to get Fuu.

Fuu's POV

Fuu moved with a quickness that would even make Mugen impressed. I did a roundhouse kick into a mans stomache then with the quickness that she possessed she killed three Yazuka goons at one time.

Mugen's POV

When I made my way down the path, I saw something that I thought I would never see. Like it bended the laws of nature or something. I saw Fuu fighting thoes Yazuka bastards and the only thing I could do was stand in awe. Fuu moved very fast and it looked like she was moving very smoothly. Well, for a girl anyway. Her martial art skills were very impressive also. But, she is just a girl.

As I watched Fuu fight, I saw a man in the trees with a bow and arrow aiming to shoot Fuu. So I leapt into the tree and killed the guy. I also figured that Fuu might want some help so I jumped in.

Normal POV

"YO" said Mugen to Fuu as he slashed some Yazuka guys, Fuu didn't reply she just kept fighting ' this feels weird, to have Fuu fighting by my side, but not weird in a bad way. Weird in a good way.' Mugen thought. Finally the Yazuka goons were dead and Mugen was digging thru their pockets. While doing this he asked " I didn't know you were a samurai?" Fuu wrinkled her nose at this and replied " I'm no samurai, I just know how to use a sword " Mugen wanted to press the issue but he decided against it.

It was still raining heavily and now Fuu and Mugen were walking thru the rain and they were soaked from head to toe. Mugen glanced at Fuu he was shocked and impressed that Fuu fought so beautifully.' Maby its not just sex, maby I really want Fuu 'thought Mugen " look. It's a hut!" cheered Fuu happily and she ran to the hut. "Hurry up Mugen!" yelled Fuu. Mugen smiled and said " well I'll just have to find out for myself " and he ran to the hut.

When Mugen walked into the hut, he saw Fuu looking for blankets " I only found one blanket but, I have a way to get warm " Fuu smiled and said "build a fire and take off your clothes" Mugen smirked that sexy smirk of his and replied " yes ma'am!" after Mugen completed his task, he started taking off his clothes. After he had taken off his last piece of clothing, he looked up to see Fuu standing behind a door covering her eyes. Mugen smirked and walked up to Fuu.then he said " open your eyes' Fuu" Fuu slowly opened her eyes and sighed in relief that Mugen had put his clothes over his manhood. " Hang your clothes over there" Fuu pointed to a fallen beam and Mugen walked over to the beam and begun to hang his clothes. He turned to Fuu who again had her eyes covered. He smirked and grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself and walked out of the room.

Fuu opened her eyes and Mugen was no where to be found. She walked out from behind the door and walked around the room and said " Mugen? Where are you?" she waited for a reply but, didn't get one then all of a sudden she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Fuu became frightened and struggled to free herself. Then she heard this person say " oy Fuu what the hell is wrong with you" Fuu realized that this was Mugens voice. She turned around in his arms and said "what the hell are you doing?" Mugen just looked at Fuu. She noticed how Mugen was looking at her but, before she could say anything Mugen bent down and kissed her . Fuu was shocked but. She wrapped her arms around Mugens neck pulling him closer and pressing her womanhood against his manhood. As soon as Fuu did that Mugen lost control and he pushed Fuu against the wall and losing the blanket in the process. Mugen then started kissing Fuu's neck and making his way to her breasts.

' This feels so good' thought Fuu to herself as she let out a moan due to Mugen sucking and nibbling on her breasts. ' Maby he doesn't want me, many he just wants sex?' this thought made Fuu angry and she pushed Mugen off her. " What the hell Fuu!" yelled Mugen. " I'm not some cheap whore that you spend all your time with at thoes brothels!" screamed Fuu with tears in her eyes. She grabbed the blanket and covered herself up and sat on the makeshift cot. Mugen looked at Fuu and wiped the tears away from her face and said " gomen. Fuu, I don't want you to feel like that. I don't think of you as a tamp."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SmoothEletricFunk:

Well what did you guys and girls think? I hope you enjoyed it!

PLZ REVIEW!


	3. I Like Lemonaid

Sorry that I haven't updated sooner guys I've been really busy with school. I will promise to update sooner.

Disclaimer don't own samurai champloo (wish I did, wish I owned mugen!)

The quiet things that no one ever knows

chapter 3 : I like lemonade

last chapter

" I'm not some cheap tramp that you spent all your time with at thoes brothels!" screamed fuu. She grabbed a blanket and covered herself up then she made her way to the makeshift cot . Mugen looked at fuu and said " gomen fuu, I don't want you to think that"

Chapter 3 : I like lemonade

Fuu turned to mugen and said " then what do you think of me?" Mugen looked at fuu and said " well, you annoy the hell outta' me and you whine all the time and you like to bitch at me and tell me what to do..." Fuu looked quite angry at this moment and sat quietly as mugen continued "but, you also have gorgeous eyes and your very kind and caring also, your so beautiful" fuu looked at mugen seeing the sincere look in his eyes. So, she kissed mugen with all the passion she could muster . He was slightly surprised but, continued to kiss fuu with all the passion th had. Fuu pulled mugen on top of her . To mugen Fuu's body felt like soft velvet brushing against his skin. Fuu's hands started to roam over mugens body and this drove mugen crazy and his kisses became more forceful and demanding. Mugens kisses finally left Fuu's now swollen lips and made their way down her neck and up the hill of her breast and started playing with her nipple gently sucking and nibbling on it . But in all this passion mugen didn't want to leave Fuu's other breast lonely so he started to message her breast. Fuu moaned and grabbed mugens hair and pulled him up for a kiss the whispered in his ear " make me yours" Mugen looked at Fuu and smiled. This the best thing she could say to him .

Mugen parted Fuu's legs with his knee and he entered Fuu. Now Fuu being so young , he expected her to be a virgin but, this was not the case. so, Mugen stands up and yells " your not a virgin! Your only 16 years old!" now knowing Mugen he usually wouldn't have cared but, his was Fuu and she ment a lot to him " why do you care !" cried Fuu " you always said virgins are no fun !" Mugen stared at Fuu in disbelief and replied " I don't care what I said , YOUR TOO YOUNG!" Fuu glared at Mugen angrily and yelled " oh yeah? Mugen your such a hypocrite . You were not saying that when we were gonna have sex!" she starts to cry and said " plus it's not like I wanted to lose my virginity to Jin" Fuu's eyes widened in shock and she quickly covered her mouth. Mugen becomes incredibly angry and replies " you...WHAT!"

DUN

DUN

DUN

smootheletricfunk:

well guys and gals what do you think? Let me know ( review plz!)

Thanks for reading


	4. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo ( I WISH!)

The Quiet Things That No One Knows

Chapter 4 : The Truth Comes Out

last chapter

"Its not like I wanted to lose my virginity to jin" mugen looked at fuu and said " you WHAT! "

CHAPTER 4

Fuu started crying uncontrolably " I didnt want to , I didnt want to . Jin forced me to !" Mugen looked at fuu sympethically and he wrapped his arms around fuu and said " I know its hard fuu , but please tell me what happened" Fuu burried her head inmugens chest and started her horrifying story ...

FLASHBACK

It was dark outside . Jin and fuu were sitting by the fire while mugen had gone of to find wood . Fuu turns to jin and asks " so , have you found any leads on where shino is?" Then jin replies " no . But I get really lonely " fuu looks at jin sympethicaly and says " aww, I'm sorry jin but, you can talk to me about anything" then jin turns to look at fuu and says " well can I ask you a favor?" Fuu smiles and replies "of course, I'm your friend I'll help anyway I can" then jin gently laid a puzzled fuu on the ground and started to kiss fuu's neck . Fuu laughed nurvously and said "uh jin, what are you doing?" jin simply replies " I'm a man and I have needs" then jin proceeded to take fuu's virginity, he simply ignored her cries of pain and mugen never came to save her.

END FLASHBACK

After mugen heard this he became very angry and he stood up and yelled " I WILL KILL HIM" Fuu was scared and she backed in to a corner too frightened to talk to mugen.

He was so angry that he grabbed his clothes and walked out of the hut very angry .Fuu just laid down on the futon and cried herself to sleep.

WITH MUGEN

" I can believe jin, when I see him I will KILL him!" yelled mugen to the beautiful night sky ' why didnt she yell for help?" then mugen had a little flashback of his own...

MUGENS FLASHBACK

Mugens was looking for wood when he found a huge hut " wow" said mugen" I wonder who lives here?" then all of a sudden a tall woman with raven black hair came outside and said " would you like to come in" then mugen smirks and replies " hell yeah"

END FLASHBACK


End file.
